Degrassi, Season 3
by SheGoesThere
Summary: JEMMA. What if in season3, Emma was first to meet Jay in Gangsta, Gangsta and curiousity gets the better of them of another. Are the two falling in love? What will season 4, 5 & ect going to be like with them together? Things will definatly change, alot.
1. Gangsta, Gangsta

NEXT CHAPTER: GANGSTA, GANGSTA

_**SMASHhh!**_

"Open the bag." Jay Hogart ordered Towers as Alex and him shoved chocolate bars in from the broken vending machine they smashed.

Emma was walking by as she turned her head and gave a wierd look. What did they think they were doing?

"Great," Alex said while noticing her. Jay looked over and his eyes locked on Emma. Alex went on and added, "it's Nancy Drew."

Jay glanced back at his girl friend and then to the unknown blonde.

"Nice." Emma just said and snickered, walking off.

"Who was that?" Jay asked as Alex rolled her eyes and Towerz shrugged.

LUNCH TIME:

"Did you call last night?" Emma asked Sean and he leaned down next to her and sat against the lockers.

Sean looked away from her and lied, "No."

Emma made a 'oh' face and looked away. Sean licked his dry lips nervously.

"So anything exciting today?" Sean asked her and teased, "any dolphin saving?"

"No. But there was some chocolate bars I should of saved." Emma joked and he gave a questioned look, she explained, "Alex and her buddies and boyfriend were stealing out of the vending machine today."

Both of the two looked up as Snake walked over to them. "Emma, your mom and me are going to an appointment for treatment, we need you to watch Baby Jack." he said.

"But me and Sean-" Snake cut Emma off.

"No questions, Emma. I don't need them right now."

"Ugh." both Sean and Emma watched Snake walk away.

When Sean went to meet a teacher for a talk, Emma walked to her locker to get her books.

Jay Hogart walked through the hall with Towerz and paused when seeing her.

He smirked and walked over. Emma opened her locker as a chocolate bar was held in front of her face.

"What's this?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at Degrassi's real bad boy with his minion.

"Peace offering." he taunted. Towerz looked between them and crossed his arms at Emma.

"Bribing me more like it." Emma taunted back while rolling her eyes.

Jay held his chuckle. That took balls she didn't have. He's been waiting for someone who would taunt him back these days.

"Surprized you didn't tell yet." Jay admitted to Emma, with what he's heard about her? She's a snitch, a detective herself.

"Do you know who I am?" Emma asked, crossing her arms at him.

"I heard your the famous Emma Nelson." he mocked and leaned on the locker beside her. He went on, "The enviromentalist, nature freak, tree hugger... a greenpeace."

"Clever nicknames." she replied, going back through her locker and ignoring him. Like she hasn't heard those names before.

Jay was kind of favoritising the greenpeace nickname. "I'm a clever guy." he shot back.

Emma exclaimed with fake amusement,"Yeah! Who knew a mastermind like you could break into a chocolate bar vending machine." Emma left with that as Jay glanced back at Towerz who shook his head at him.

"She's funny." Jay insists.

Meanwhile, in class of Sean's English room, the door knocked and Raditch stepped in. "Can I speak to Mr Cameron?" he asked. Sean gave a wondered look but got up and went out. Raditch turned to him and questioned, "Know anything about a vending machine being broken into?"

"No." Sean simply said back. Why the hell was Raditch eyeing him like a damn hawk?

"Really? It was in the hall of your locker." Raditch shot back and Sean angered. Who did he think he was?

"So immediately it's me? I did it? Are you serious!?" he shouted. This was all those guys fault, the ones Emma said she saw do it. Alex and her boy friend, what was his name? Jay. He's in his auto.

"Calm down, right now Mr. Cameron. Just know that I'm watching you." Raditch said and walked off.

"You!" Sean yelled, storming down the Degrassi stairs outside of school and towards the parking lot. Towerz looked to Jay who looked over at the guy charging over. Was he talking to them?

"Can I help you, Shady?" Jay snickered as the guy actually stopped right in front of him and fumed.

"I have Raditch on my ass, because of **YOU**." Sean snapped and threw a punch. Jay grabbed him and everyone was cheering 'fight'.

The two ended up in the office, in two seats next to another and waiting for Mr Raditch to open the door and see one of them.

"Your that guy." Jay said with reconization as Sean glared over.

"Shut up." he snapped though of course, Jay didn't listen.

"The wasaga guy." he recalled and Sean turned to him.

"Whatever." Sean huffed, he wasn't going to go through another fight.

"You defened that guy in the ear." Jay said

"So what?" Sean shot back.

"Sorry?" Jay asked putting a hand to his hear, "I can't hear you."

The two actually laughed together and Sean insists, "Your a real comedian for a guy in the princibles office."

"Cause he's a regular." Raditch said and nodded into his office, "Get in here Jayson." Jay nodded at Sean as a goodbye thing and left.

As Sean walked through the ravine with Emma days later, she scoffed picking up garbage like the others in the forest.

"Getting in fights Sean, really?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes.

He bit the end of his tounge and said, "You don't even know who I fought."

"But why do you always have to fight physically?" she shot back.

Sean was sick of this. Not only did she never have time for him, she never had time for him to explain. "Sorry I'm not enough for you." he snapped and walked off.

"Sean?!"

"You always think your better." Sean snapped, turning back to her.

"I do not!" she protested.

He shot back, "Your the good girl, the innocence, the nurse, and the babysitter."

How could he say that? Snake was sick! Her mom was healing from pregnancy-

"We're through." Emma told Sean.

"Read my mind." he snapped back in anger and stormed off.

"So what's on your mind?" Jay asked Sean later on that day.

Sean was staring into Mr Simpsons class and said, "Screw vending machines. We need something big."

"Couldn't agree more." Jay declared, gazing down where Sean had been staring for 5 minutes. A green lap top, belonging to Mr Simpson on his desk.

Later on, Emma went to go see Snake who was rubbing his head. She frowned as he explained his problem. The lap top Spike gave to him to feel better about the treatment, was gone.

"I swear I left my laptop right here." he insists.

"I'm sorry." Emma sadly said. He was pretty sick and forgetful these days... Emma sadly patted his back.

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode Should I stay or should I go? Sean's feeling bad about his and Emma's break up. Jay finally relizes Emma is Sean's ex girl friend. How do things turn out? **_


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

NEXT CHAPTER: Should I stay or should I go?

"What'd up Cam?" Jay asked, walking over to Sean who sat at a cafe table and sat with him, Alex on her way. "Lookin a bit glum."

"Babe, I'm bored." Alex told Jay.

"Then go find amusement." Jay taunted back and sat on the table.

"Whatever." Alex scoffed popping her gum.

Sean shook his head and said, "Fighting, fighting, fighting. It's all there is."

"Don't let me and Lex upset you, me and her are the worse couple, we just stay together because we're partners in crime." Jay joked and she snickered. Well, he wasn't so much joking.

"I meant me and _my_ girl friend." Sean bittered and Jay chuckled.

"I know, just kidding." he taunted.

Sean then corrected, "Girl friend, ex. Who knows. She's hot and damn cold." he snapped.

"Who is the catch, by the way?" Jay asked, never asking Sean who his girl friend was.

"Emma Nelson." he answered and nor him or Alex saw Jay blink twice.

"Greenpeace?" he asked curiously.

"Huh?" Sean asked. Who was Greenpeace?

"Nothing." Jay said and changed the subject, "Let's go to the dot."

"Autos after the bell though." he said and Alex snickered at him.

"Oh no." she taunts until Sean rolled his eyes and followed them.

"So he's your boy friend, huh Greenpeace?" Jay asked Emma a few days later at her locker.

"Scuse me?" Emma asked looking over shoulder to him.

"Sean Cameron." Jay said.

"Yeah, was." Emma said. They were over. For permenate she swore. She was tired of his issues.

"Was?" Jay asked wondering why they broke up.

"Someone came in the way." she said then reminded to herself of Sean's fight, and looked at Jay's split lip. It was all coming together. Emma asked, "Your his new God, huh?"

"Seems actually you are, he doesn't shut up about you." he insists.

"We broke up." Emma declared and shut her locker.

"Is this because I made him ugly after slapping him around?" Jay teased

"Nice split lip too by the way." she shot back.

"Yeah Greenpeace, your boy friend has very bad anger issues." Jay said, "But I held my own."

"He's not my boy friend." Emma angered and glared up at him.

"Someone's moody." Jay declared.

"If you think you know so much about 'Greenpeace', you'd know my step Dad is Mr Simpson." Emma said.

"Ouch that sucks." he said.

"He has cancer of the blood, Jay." she snapped and sadly looked away, "Now leave me alone."

Jay bit the side of his cheek watching her walk away. Was he feeling guilty? No way. He couldn't. Not for...her.

"I treated her like shit." Sean whined.

Jay just ate his sub as Sean went on and on in the cafeteria at lunch about Emma.

"Her dads sick." Sean told them.

Towerz rolled his eyes leaning back in her chair and trying to sleep.

"...she has a new baby brother." Sean recalled and scoffed, he was such a jerk!

"Ugh." Alex said out loud.

"What?" Jay asked her. She always had something to say.

"He won't shut up about her." Alex snapped.

"Boys heart broken." Jay said with a shrug. Sure he didn't know heart break, but whatever.

"Over Nelson. Get over it little boy." Alex told Sean.

"Screw you Alex." Sean snapped.

"What was that?" She asked, stepping up and Sean stood up as well.

"HEY!" Jay said, holding his girl friend back.

"Your?!" Alex scoffed. Why was Jay sticking up for Sean!? She snickered, "Whatever. You and him are a cuter couple then me and you."

Jay rolled his eyes watching her go. He got so sick of her sometimes, they were too alike.

"You and Alex are not cute. Scary more like it." JT said, behind them. That is until Sean and Jay turned around and he ran, "Ah!"

"How can you stand her?" Sean asked Jay, "All she does is fight and scream."

"Isn't that what you did with your ex?" Jay taunted back.

"...thanks." grumbled Sean and shook his head.

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode Whisper to a Scream. Jay's learning more about Emma, and he's also helping Sean get over her. Why does Jay want Sean to move on so bad? And why is he hoping Emma's moved on from Sean? **_


	3. Whisper To A Scream

NEXT CHAPTER: Whisper To A Scream

"Are we adopting a dolphin this morning, Greenpeace?" Jay teased Emma while climbing up the stairs with Alex.

"Or are we shipping you into another ocean?" Alex taunted as Emma handed out papers to people who put theirs hands out for them.

"It's just flyers for a school dance." Emma grumbled, not even looking at them, specailly when Sean joined the group with Towerz.

"What dance?" Sean asked her.

"Why do you care?" Emma shot back and Jay looked between them. She recalled, "You don't like dances."

Sean narrowed his eyes watching her walk away. "I just wanted to talk to her." he said when they all gave him looks. Desperate or what?

Alex declared, "She doesn't wanna hear your voice, and I don't wanna hear hers. Works perfect, lets forget about her."

"And how can I do that?" Sean asked as Alex turned to Jay.

"Jay, introduce him to Amy." she demanded.

"No way." Jay said shaking his head. Not Amy! She was crazy.

"Who's Amy?" Sean asked curiously.

"It'll make him move on." Alex told Jay.

Move on from Emma, huh?

"Alright." Jay said, he didn't even know where that came from. Wierd. Why'd he care if Sean moved on from Emma or not?

"Hey..." Manny greeted Emma but Emma ignored her and kept walking down the hall "...Emma."

Jay looked over from his locker and smirked following Emma.

"Don't like Santo's either huh?" he asked, catching up to the blonde.

"You should. Aren't you into that sort of thing?" she taunted.

"Sluts?" Jay asked. Was that was she was trying to say?

"Me and her are...okay. We're just not that close of friends anymore." Emma explained. Wait. Why was she explaining things to him?!

"I'm not asking for you to cry on my shoulder." he taunts.

"And I'm not asking you to stay either." Emma taunted back, "So leave."

"Or else?" he smirked, blocking her from moving.

"I'll scream." Emma said childishly and folded her arms as he chuckled.

"How threatening." he teased.

She whined, "Why do you hate me so much!? Can't you go play around with someone else?" she begged.

"But your fun to play around with." he insists. It was fun crawling under this girls skin, addictive even.

"Jay!" Alex called from down the hall and eyed the two.

"Your master awaits." Emma taunted Jay and walked off.

"Hmph." Jay laughed softly and watched her go until going back to Alex.

"So Amy and Sean hit it off." Alex told Jay as he walked over, glancing once more where Emma left.

"Great." he told Alex.

"Now he's over Nature Freak." Alex said, glaring this time where Emma left.

"That so?" Jay asked.

Something was telling Jay, Emma Nelson wasn't so easy in letting go.

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode Against All Odds. Emma's going to a rave with Manny to meet Chris, but Jay and Sean are there too. What will happen? Emma's there to see Chris, but will a certain guy change her mind? **_


	4. Against All Odds

NEXT CHAPTER: Against All Odds

"I don't even care." laughed Sean to some friends inside of class.

He was walking to his seat before he bumped into Emma.

What was on his neck? Was that a... hickey?

Emma looked away and Sean covered his neck awkwardly and walked away. She went into her seat and he to his as Mrs Kwan went on with class.

"Sean?" she asked, snapping Sean out of his thoughts and he looked up "Is he relevent?"

"Revelent? Shakespears an old dead white guy from 100 years ago. What's he know about my life? Nothing." Sean said and some people in class agreed.

"Anyone else?" Mrs Kwan asked and someone raised their hand, "Chris."

"I loved it. It was about betrayl, loyalty, jealousy, and power." he explains with amusement.

"Good I'm glad you liked the book." Mrs Kwan said with a smile and he nodded.

"Well unlike my mansome Shady over there, I actually read it." taunted Chris and shared a glare with Sean.

Emma smiled a little and snuck a glance at Chris.

"He said that? To you?" Jay asked Sean during lunch at the lockers. Sean was telling him about Chris Sharpe, that little punk.

"Stupid wanna be DJ. Emma was listening and everything." Sean growled.

"Emma?" Amy asked cluelessly.

"Nothing." Sean lied. Maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up his ex.

Meanwhile, Emma and Manny bumped into Chris and he greeted, "Emma. What's up? Hey Manny."

"You were really good in class today Chris." Emma insists.

"Thanks Emma." he smiled and laughed. He waved goodbye and went into his next class.

Manny teased in Emma's ear, "Oh lala. DJ Sharpe, aka Chris' cousin, he's playing at the rave tonight. He always lets Chris do some music."

"You guys snuck here?" Chris yelled over the music at the rave. Emma had let Manny dress her up, well... like her. It was sort of uncomforable. "Em! Come up." he said and she smiled going.

Meanwhile, the people were dancing all around but two bad boys stuck out. Sean and Jay.

"What are we doing here? This is not our type of rave." Sean said.

"Buddies in the back of the stage. Just go tell him this is from Jay." Jay said, handing Sean a bag.

"Drugs?!" Sean freaked.

Jay frowned and informed, "I'm not a dealer, my friend just asked me to deliever this once." he said and Sean gave him a look and he begged, "Please man? They know me back there, they won't let me in."

"Fine. Be right back." Sean said and turned, going over until bumping into someone and stared, "Manny."

"Sean. **Don't **you _dare _say a word." Manny warned, seeing him eye her new clothes and look.

"Got it." Sean insisted, raising his hands in the air for defence and left.

Back with Jay, he was boredly looking around but let some girls flirt with him. Until one girl on stage behind the DJ stood out, Emma.

"Cool jam!" Emma told Chris who looked at her and nodded. "Jam?" Emma said to herself and rolled her eyes.

Emma stepped back and that's when, accidently, she stepped on the off botton of a power cord and everything died out. The music, the lights, everything was down. Everyone started complaining. Jay looked at Emma on stage who looked completely guilty and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

She would be the one to do something like that.

"Emma!" Chris explained with a laugh "You turned off the power." he turned it back on and everyone cheered.

"Chris I am so sorry!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about it." he laughed putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Chris!" a girl yelled and he took his arm off.

Chris looked down and at Emma, "Um. Emma... this is my girl friend, Melinda." and that's where Emma frowned deeply. His what?

As Emma went off the stage, Jay met up with her with still a big grin on his face and she closed her eyes when she saw him. Great! More humilation.

"You don't have to tell me, I know I'm a huge dork." she exclaimed squishing through the crowd as he followed her.

"No, that was friggen adorable." Jay oddly confessed.

"So humilating, I unplugged all the power!" she cried

"You could do worse, trust me. I know." he teased

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, hitting his arm as hard as she could.

How even more adorable! It didn't hurt him one bit.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Emma asked him.

"I didn't know he had a girl friend!" Manny exclaimed, running over to the two. Wait, why was Jay with Emma Nelson?

"Your after Wanna be DJ?" Jay asked Emma, kind of in disgust. Why him!?

"I'll go get us some water." Manny told her and left.

"He has a girl friend doesn't he?" Jay asked and Emma just raised an eyebrow. Jay laughed, "Your not the type of girl."

"You have no idea who I am Jay!" Emma yelled, sick of people thinking she was .

"You won't do it." he said. More like, he hoped she wouldn't.

But Emma took that as a challange. Why did everyone think she was a little girl? Why did Jay think she was predictable or something?! She'll show him.

"Thought you might be thirsty." Chris said coming over to them and Jay glared as he handed Emma a water.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Emma asked, eyes on Jay until turning to Chris.

"Pff.." Jay sneered, watching the two walk away together.

Emma whiped her tears and climbed into her bedroom window. She couldn't do it.

Chris admitted into liking her and they even kissed but she ran like a scared cat. She couldn't help it.

Jay was right, she wasn't the type of girl, and she was glad. She couldn't be like that!

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed finding her best friend who left her stranded at the ravine, now in **her **bed with Craig. "You left me so you can come back here with Craig?!"

"I'm sorry!" Manny cried out when Craig jumped out of bed.

"I got to go." he raced out.

"Emma." Manny said when Emma grabbed a pillow and blanket and dropped it on the floor.

Emma glared at her and just lied down.

"Emma I said I was sorry okay?" Manny cried and Emma clenched her teeth.

"Quiet. You'll wake up my parents!" she said and turned her back on her. Manny frowned and laid back in bed but couldn't sleep.

That week, Emma and Manny's friendship got worse. Manny declared she didn't wanna be friends with a prude princess and Emma said she didn't want to be friends with the school slut. Whats next?!

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode Never Gonna Give You Up. Are Emma and Sean going to try and be friends? Is Jay jealous? **_


	5. Never Gonna Give You Up

NEXT CHAPTER: Never Gonna Give You Up

"Your looking awfully lonely these days." Jay teased Emma, sitting on Degrassi stairs with her.

Emma blinked as she was sitting with also, Toby and JT.

"Uh. Hi Jay." Jt said, waving a hand incase the guy didn't see him.

Jay gave them a look and Toby took the hint and said, "We're leaving."

"Why are you such a jerk to people?" Emma asked as she and Jay watched the two boys go.

"Can't help it." he insists.

"You really can't." Emma taunted and stood up.

"Hey, next to your ex, I'm not that bad." he insists, staring up at her.

Emma snickered walking away after saying, "Sean's prince charming next to you."

"Does..." Jay scoffed and ran after her. Once by her side again he asked, "Is that suppose to mean your taking him back?"

"No way." Emma said, "Me and Sean are done."

"Good. Cause he likes Amy now. Not you." Jay declared a bit rudely. He just wanted her to move on. If she didn't already.

Wait. Why did he CARE?!

"God Jay. Your such an insensitve asshole." Emma snapped and stormed off.

His mouth hung open until Sean came over and asked, "What were you talking to Emma for?"

"Just like crawling under her skin." Jay said, picking up his mouth again.

"Dude, not cool." Sean sneered and ran after his ex, "Emma!"

"Leave me alone." she snapped over her shoulder.

"Wait, please. Can we talk?" he begged.

"Sean!" Amy snapped when she turned from her locker, seeing Sean chase his ex.

"Amy, just give me a minute." Sean told her and kept running for Emma and finally cornered her.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Alex snapped back with Amy.

"Em-"

Emma cut Sean off and "You don't get to call me that. Only friends do."

"I want to be friends!" Sean declared and saddened, "Our break up sucked. Does that mean we got to be enimies?"

"I can't just switch off my anger at you Sean." Emma admitted softly. It didn't work like that, she wished it did.

"We both did screwed up things." Sean reminds and Emma thought about it.

"Fine." she says and he smiled a bit, she said, "We can try to be.. friends, or whatever."

"Good." he insists.

"Friends?" Jay asked Sean later on that day and snickered. Was he joking?

"Can't just give up on her Jay." Sean admits. Emma's believed in him from the start, he didn't want to let her go.

"So your trying to get her back?" Jay asked curiously, a little too curiously.

"No, I mean.. I want us to be friends. I just don't want her hating me." Sean said.

"Right."

_**Next episodes, Holiday part one and two. Emma goes through the holiday with her family and the jerimiahs. Jays spends his slightly different. The two do meet up during the holidays though. Will it be humbug or heart warming?**_


	6. Holiday part 1 AND 2

NEXT CHAPTER: Holiday, part 1 AND 2

All Emma did for getting ready for Christmas was decorate her tree. She wasn't even done Christmas shopping. She was way off this year!

How come Manny Santos needed to wreck things during the holiday?

She's been stuck inside her house not only because of blizzards but because Jt was usually busy with Manny, Liberty was away for the holiday and Toby was...Toby.

This was the perfect time to spend her holiday with Baby Jack, this was his first Christmas after all. But first, she and the family were going to Craig's house to help Joey and all with their tree.

With Jay's holiday, all he did was spend it at the ravine. Fun, fun!

His warm fireplace with the family was really a bonfire in the park with strangers. His presents weren't fuzzy and long lasting, but more like packs of beers. Gone in a second!

Yeah... not that great.

Emma stood in a line at the mall. She was holding Baby Jack and they were there for his Santa picture.

"New boy friend?" came a taunting voice as Emma stood in line holding baby Jack.

"My life and soul." she playfully said back.

Jay made himself noticable beside her and glanced at her little brother and said, "He has a drooling problem."

"So did Sean." smirked Emma and he chuckled. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Christmas shopping." he said, giving her a 'yeah right' look.

"Liar." she teased.

He admitted, "Yeah I'm not so good at the whole christmas thing."

"Who do you have to shop for?" Emma asked.

"Just Alex. I don't shop for anyone but she's being a fucking bitch about it." he sighed and glanced at Emma narrowing his eyes, "You girls always so damn whiney?"

"That's the jolly spirit." Emma taunts as a girl dressed in an elf suit went to them.

"Next." she said and Emma handed Jack over to her and the elf put him on Santas lap.

"So what do you get a girl like Alex?" Emma asked jokingly.

"You tell me?" he asked.

"A mussel?" she smirked and he actually did too.

"Funny." he insists as the elf was getting ready to take a picture but someone was in the way.

"Ahem." the elf coughed and Emma hid her laugh.

"Jay, get out of my baby brothers picture." she informs and he blinked, stepping out.

"Oh." wow. Never has he felt like an idiot in front of anyone.

"There you go." the elf said after recieving the picture that filed out of the camera.

"Merry Christmas." Santa told them and handed Jack back to Emma.

"Good luck with finding Alex a gift." Emma said as she got the picture from the elf.

"Good luck on the drooler." teased Jay glancing down at Jack who stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"Gaa."

"Bye." Emma said with a small laugh and left.

Wow.

This really was the jolly holidays, her and Jay having a somewhat good conversation?

Happy holidays.

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode This Charming Man. Emma and Sean are friends and Jay's getting use to it, even hanging out with them. But things are being stolen from Degrassi. Who is it and who snitches? **_


	7. This Charming Man

NEXT CHAPTER: This Charming Man.

"You should of seen it. Amy and Sean were-" Jt stopped talking as Emma joined him and Toby. "Totally disgusting, hate him."

"It's okay guys. You can still adore Sean, me and him are friends." laughed Emma.

"But are you over him?" Toby asked as she went to her locker and gave someone who leaned on it a look.

"So she says." Jay taunted and crossed his arms.

"That's our cue to leave." Jt told Toby and left as Emma gave Jay an annoyed look.

"Their getting good at my hints." Jay insists.

"Death glare and clenched fists? Definatly the hint." she confims and sighed. He wouldn't get off her locker.

"Their dorks." he simply said, finally moving at his own choice.

"Everyones dorks to you." Emma said, opening her locker.

"Know me too well GP. By the way, keep that whole 'you saw me shopping' thing, til your in your grave." he declared as she got her books and closed the locker.

"Sure!" she simply stated and he watched her go.

"Emma." she heard someone call.

"Hey Chris." she greeted back.

"Did you hear?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Emma asked and walked into English class with him.

"Our school DVD was stolen. So are some computers and auto parts." he said when they sat down.

"Really?" Emma asked a bit in shock. Who would do that?

"Little obvious who is it right?" Chris asked and nodded at the door where Sean walked in.

"Sean wouldn't." Emma said, waving a little back to him when he waved and sat in his seat.

Chris just snickered.

"Just leave it alone, Chris." Emma said. "Please?"

"But it's probably him or Jay Hogart." he declared.

"Stop." she hissed harsher this time.

"Maybe both." muttered Chris and she narrowed her eyes but couldn't say anything. Class has started.

Emma was on her way to her last class as she saw cops at the front of the school, checking Jay's black civic.

"What's going on?" she asked Liberty.

Liberty explained, "Chris told Raditch he saw Sean and Jay load equipment in the trunk."

"They find anything?" Emma asked curiously, glancing at Jay through the outside doors. He looked pissed.

"Seems not. But Jay looks like he could kill." Liberty joked.

"Jay!" Emma called when she found him during last period where she pretended she needed to go to the bathroom, but she knew she'd find him.

"Get to class, GP." he said through clenched teeth.

"Did they find anything?" Emma asked.

"Find-" Jay turned to her and asked carefully, "Did you help Chris?"

"No. Help?" Emma asked. What'd he mean by that?

"Help rat on me!" he yelled.

"I didn't rat on anyone." she said and frowns, "Does that mean you did steal it?"

Jay didn't know why, but he noticed himself look away from her. Why couldn't he lie?

Just say you didn't, you moron!

Emma snickered bitterly and said, "I knew Sean wouldn't. Should of known you would."

"Wait." Jay said grabbing her arm but she yanked it back and walked off.

Why'd she even care?

Jay was just a punk.

Not a friend, not even an enemy, just THERE.

So why'd she care?

_**Next on Degrassi, the episode Accidents Will Happen. Emma finds out Manny's pregnant, and this reminds her of her mom, back when she was pregnant with her. Though when Manny wants to abort, Emma can't help but feel betrayed. Who's going to make her feel better?**_


	8. Accidents Will Happen PART 1

NEXT CHAPTER: Accidents Will Happen, Part 1

Emma glanced at Manny through out the whole gymnastic practice. She's been looking pale and holding her stomach half the time.

"You should tell Mrs.H your sick." Emma finally spoke up.

Manny turned around with a shocked look and then glared. "I'm not." she said.

"She should really know." Emma said, following Manny into the girls changeroom.

"Emma, please. I'm just nervous. That's all." she insists and Emma frowned, but nodded.

"Someone give me a tampon, stat!" Hazel begged, bursting through the doors.

"Sorry, forgot to stalk up." Emma said.

Manny turned and reached into her bag. "I have a ton. Haven't used mine in ever." she said and gave Hazel some.

"Thankyou!" Hazel exclaimed and ran out as Emma stared at Manny.

"What?" Manny asked.

Emma slowly explained, "Manny... your sick.. and you haven't gotten your period? Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Talking to you was a mistake." Manny declared and stormed out.

"Manny!" Emma called but she didn't come back.

It wasn't soon until Ashley blabbed to the whole school that Manny Santos, was pregnant.

"Manny I know your in there." Emma said, knocking of the girls bathroom's stall.

Manny finally came out with tears running down.

Emma sadly said, "I wish you'd talk to me."

"You weren't so interested about me and Craig." Manny joked a bit.

"Come over after school, me and you need to catch up." Emma said playfully and Manny sniffed to nod and smile.

They shared a hug.

"Can't believe my mom went through what your going through." Emma said after school and smiled, "Just to have... me."

"Yeah, crazy." Manny said while Craig eyed Baby Jack. They were doing parents in training.

"He's crying." Craig cried when Jack did.

"Help him!" Emma exclaimed as the door rang, "I'll get that."

She jogged to the door and opened the door, to Chris Sharpe. What the-

"Your book madam." he said, handing it to her as she slowly took it.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd be a gentlemen and drop it off." he insists.

"Oh..well, thanks." she drifts.

"You mad at me?" he asked.

"Just think the whole, accusing Sean and Jay was cruel." she said.

"I was right though. Even if they found nothing. They did steal it." he declared and Emma looked away.

"Who knows." she lied. She knew Jay did. Why was she protecting Jay!?

The next day, Sean and Liberty were forced into being partners for a school project either. Sean wanted to die. Lucky JT. And lucky him, having to hear about her moop about him. Finally, he played nice and told her she needed to move on.

Sean sat with Emma at lunch to beg her with help. She was Libertys friend, maybe she could help him get her off his back. This morning, she was in a leather coat and everything, he swore he was Libertys new crush.

This was awful.

"I-I just don't know what to do." Sean said in denial and Emma had to laugh.

"Liberty in leather?" she asked. Did she hear Sean right?

Jay then came over with Towerz and went to their table

"You did not just say that." Jay said to Emma and sat down. "That's gross." he informed her and she rolled her pretty brown eyes at him.

"O god." Sean said hiding his face, making everyone look up and see Liberty coming over and smile at them.

"Hey Sean. What do you say we go and chill at the ravine?" she asked.

Sean clenched his jaw and Emma looked up to give her 'friend' a sad look. She was embarressing some days.

"Or go to the mall. I have a five finger discount." Liberty assures and Jay had to laugh

"A five finger discount?" he mocked and laughed harder, even when he caught Emma's glare. He couldn't help it. This girl was hilarious and didn't even know it.

"Oh I'm edgy, I'm on fire." said Liberty and she smiled. Towerz watched her with Emma and Jay as Jay snuck Emma's fries and watched between Sean and Liberty as if it was a movie.

Sean finally stood up and snapped, "Liberty! Your as edgy as a butter knife. Now stop it, and leave me alone. I have and never will like you. You disgust me."

Emma's mouth fell and even Jay and Towerz' did. That was pretty harsh. They didn't think Sean had it in him.

"Hey man, you should go for it." Jay told Sean when she left, "I mean I heard she's great.."

Emma smiled a little, maybe Jay was nice underneath it all.

"At chess." he added and laughed until Towerz hit his arm. Thank you Towerz!

"I have to go meet Manny." Emma scoffed and left before glaring at Jay.

"What?" Jay asked innocently and smiled, watching her go.


	9. Accidents Will Happen Part 2

NEXT CHAPTER: Accidents Will Happen, Part 2.

Back at Emma's house, Manny explained to her, "My mom took it better than I thought, she's even driving me."

"Driving you where?" Emma asked suddenly. She was now confused.

"I'm getting an abortion." Manny said after silence and Emma's heart stopped.

"You can't." she said.

"Emma, I know you think it's wrong." Manny cried.

"And your child would too!" Emma yelled and stormed away.

"Emma, I don't want to give the kid a crappy life!" Manny shouted, running after her.

"At least it'd have a life." Emma snapped.

"I can't!" Manny cried with tears falling down her face now.

"Adoption.." Emma drifts.

"It's too much pain. Please. You-you have to understand." Manny begged.

"My mom will be down in a minute." Emma numbly said and left.

Emma found herself sitting of Degrassi steps and in deep thought the next day during school.

Jay was passing through the halls during class and found it ironic he was in it, and Emma wasn't.

She also looked sad, and for some reason... he cared. What was going on with him lately?

This must be about her friend, or ex friend. He couldn't keep up these days.

Jay went out and slowly went down the stairs and sat next to her.

"Heard your prego friend aborted." he said.

"Jay, please." Emma said whiping her tears and gave him a 'your a jerk' look.

He frowned deeply and said, "Sorry. Some things, when I say it... doesn't come out right."

"Really doesn't." she said with a sad laugh and he smiled a bit.

"Sean also told me your mom was pregnant with you when she was young." he recalled and watched her nod.

"Manny having an abortion-"

Jay cut her off and reminded, "It's her body Em. I don't know the girl but if it were you, it'd be your own choice too, no one elses."

"You called me Em?" Emma teased.

"Sorry, Greenpeace." he corrects with a smirk and she did a small laugh and he sucked in a breath, "...and I know your greatful your mom had you, but take it from someone who comes from a shitty mother who wasn't ready either when younger. Having me, was the biggest mistake of her life."

"I'm sure she doesn't think that." Emma insists and he shook his head looking down.

"She told me nights before she died." he declared and looked back at her and she sadly watched him and they sat there alone together until the bell rang.

Later that day, Emma was at her locker when she heard and saw Craig fighting with Manny. "Manny! NO!"

"Craig!" Emma yelled, running over.

"Butt out!" Craig yelled at her and pointed at Manny saying, "What she's doing is wrong!"

"I know! But, it's her body. If she was a stranger, I'd be furious! But she's young, and this is her choice. I know it's your baby but this is her life." Emma admitted. Jay was right. Wow. Wierd. Jay was right.

"Thank you." Manny softly said as Craig walked away and Emma just nodded softly at her.


	10. Take On Me

NEXT CHAPTER: Take On Me

"Everybody..." Raditch said after walking through the empty halls of Degrassi. "Welcome to Saturday detention." he added.

The only class in Degrassi was those 'trouble makers'. Emma and Manny sat in a table. The good girl and the bad girl.

Some girl with red hair sat on the other side of the room, wearing chains and a short plaid skirt and a sleeve top. Ellie Nash or something. The freak.

Then there was the bad ass, Jay and bad boy, Sean. Lastly, Hazel and Jimmy. The popular girl and jock. Oh yeah! And the invisible guy. Toby.

"No talking. No chewing gum." said Raditch, Manny took hers out. Raditch went on, "No getting up, no feet on the table. No filing your nails, and no eating until lunch. This is the time to reflect on school behavoir."

With that he left and Sean began bouncing a ball up at the cieling.

"Will you stop being an idiot?" Jimmy finally asked, annoyed at the noisy sound.

Sean ignored him for a part of the cieling to fall, right on Ellie's table and almost hit her.

"Great!" she said and glared at him, "Right on my bag." she said and he lifted it for her as she got her bag.

"Right to the left! The other left." Manny instructed as Jay held a chair when Jimmy stood on it, Toby on his shoulders and trying to put the cieling peice back on.

"Would you lay off!?" Jay snapped at her.

"She's just trying to help." Emma shot back.

"Did I ever tell you I'm afraid of heights?" Toby cried down to the guys.

Jay tauntingly reminded him, "As soon as Papa Jimmy put you on his shoulders."

"WOOOWw." Sean said getting ready for someone to fall when he saw Toby wobble, and all the guys fell backwards.

All the girls laughed until Raditch came in and they shut their mouths. Uh oh. "You there. You? Over there. Ladies in the middle."

"Tell me that's not the right time." Hazel groaned with Emma, Ellie and Manny.

"Does Paige need you to lick her shoes before she went out?" Sean taunted beside Toby.

Jay laughed on the other side, sadly seated next to Jimmy. Jimmy snapped at Sean, "That's enough."

"What'd your story?" Sean curiously asked Ellie out of no where. She almost blushed. He asked, "Why are you here?"

"I skipped class." she simply said.

"Me being in here is actually Toby's fault." Jimmy informed everyone.

Toby rolled his eyes and explained, "I might of messed up when we stole the schools connection and tried switching marks."

"He gave me a 8888% mark." Jimmy taunted and they all laughed.

"Your not as smart as they say." Jay taunted Toby and then looked to his favorite blonde "You, GP?"

"Another protest ofcourse." Emma teased.

"You guys are obvious as well, so I wouldn't talk." Hazel said sticking up for her, "Skipped class?"

Jay and Sean looked at another and nodded. "What about you Hazel?" Sean asked.

"Let's play a game." she said, changing the subject.

"Truth or dare." Jay said.

"Truth." she said.

"Why are you here?" Sean asked again and the boys laughed.

"Ugh, dare." she corrected.

"Kiss Toby." Jimmy said with a laugh and they all cheered as she glared at him but then nodded and went her way to Toby, and **actually **did it! They cheered louder, laughing harder.

"THAT'S IT!" they heard Raditch yell. "Seperate rooms."

Suddenly, Emma's seperate room door was opened, and Ellie stood there to say, "I can't sit in a room by myself any longer. Screw it, lets go."

"We're going to get caught." Toby said as all of them but Sean and Jay ran down the hall.

"Live a little Toby." Manny teased.

"Do we really need Jay and Sean?" Hazel asked.

"No one gets left behind." Ellie confirms.

"Sean, man. Let's go." Jay said, opening the door of Sean's, they were all laughing.

"Don't want anymore trouble." Sean insists.

"You and Jay practically breath and get in trouble." Emma taunted them, "Besides, Ellie wants you to come."

"EMMA!" Ellie exclaimed and laughed running out. Sean ended up smirking though and followed them.

"What do these stairs lead too?" Jimmy wondered, guiding Hazel up and they all followed up.

"Cool! We're on the roof." Sean said, and went his way with Ellie. Jimmy went his way with Hazel too, leaving Emma and Jay.

"Guys. Remember me? Afraid of heights?" Toby asked afraid.

"Crawl, Toby." Manny teased, watching him in amusement.

"I'm getting to you aren't I?" Sean teased Ellie over by the side of the roof.

"Dream on." she said with a smile she couldn't hide.

"I think your cute." he simply stated and laid back down on the roof, "And you don't seem scared of me."

"Nope. And you don't seem freaked by me." she said leaning back with him and he shook his head at her. She slowly rolled up her sleeves to show cuts and asked, "Freaked now?"

Beyond them, Jay watched Emma watch Sean slide his hand into Ellie's.

"Jealous?" he asked curiously and a bit sadly. She looked it. Why else would she be looking?

"No." Emma admitted, "Happy."

"Really regretting dating a burdon to society?" Jay teased.

"Your a burdon of society, Jay Hogart." Emma informed playfully, smirking a bit. Hey! Why was she flirting with Jay Hogart?! That's enough! Bad girl!

"So if we dated, you'd regret me?" Jay found himself flirting back. Jesus.

"Why would **we **ever date?" Emma teased

"No one could resist me." he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Right." she taunts and he raised an eyebrow going to lean down and she pushed him playfully and he landed down softly, but still in a puddle the rain left that night.

"Emma! My ass!" he shouted and she laughed.

"Guys! I think Raditch saw us! RUN!" Manny yelled.

They all ran through the halls and Sean said, "We'll go down the front way with Jimmy. You girls run down this hall, take Toby too, he runs like a girl."

They all giggled and ran. They also got away with it. Who knew Detention with the trouble makers, the bad girls, the good girl, the invisible and the popular people... could actually be fun.


	11. Don't Dream It's Over

NEXT CHAPTER: Don't Dream It's Over.

"Am I the only one who wishes they can go back in time and come back to the detention we had?" Toby asked Sean and Emma at the cafeteria.

"Not me." Sean said, liking where they were now.

Emma gave Toby a pity nod, she agreed with Sean. She added, "I mean, it was cool.. us all getting along. But I like a clean file of no trouble making."

"I'm done for." Sean joked, he had many detentions.

"Funny." Toby said a bit sadly while Jay walked over and eyed him.

"Why's he at our table?" Jay asked.

Toby scoffed and asked, "Why me? Why doesn't he yell at you?" he glanced at Emma.

"Oh I do." Jay insists as Emma snickered.

She declared, "But I don't listen. Never do, never will. See you later guys." she said until someone pumped into her.

"Emma." he greeted.

"Chris." she greeted back.

"Get him out of my sight." warned Jay, not liking this already.

"Just wanted...to ask you out." Chris shyly said to her and Jay's eyes snapped back over.

"Out?" he repeated.

"On a date?" Emma asked Chris who nodded.

"Yeah." he answered

"Um... can I think about it?" she asked.

"You have to think about it?" Jay taunted and she glared at him. What was with him!?

"Sure." Chris told her and smiled as she turned back to him, but Jay still on mind.

"Hey." Ellie greeted Sean as Chris walked away and so did Emma and Toby.

"Hey." Sean smiled as she sat beside and they shared a kiss.

"Oh, another happy couple." Jay said bitterly.

"You do know _you _have a girl friend." Sean reminded.

"Right." Jay recalled.

Ellie smiled and said, "Go find her. Infact, we'll see you guys later... at the movies."

That night, at the movies, Ellie finally met up with Sean, Jay and Alex.

"Hey. Ready for the movie?" Sean asked her.

"Can we not see something so warish? Can't we see a horror movie?" she asked.

"Hmph." Alex snickered beside Jay.

"This one has a lot of blood too Ellie, trust me." Sean declared with a small smirk.

"Hey look, Emma's here too." Ellie said nodding over and they all looked, Jay just kept on looking as they turned away.

"Yeah, on a date with Chris. We're both moving on, it's a good thing." Sean insists and smiled kissing her.

"Lexy, why don't you go buy some popcorn?" Jay asked, tearing his eyes off Emma.

"Why don't you give me 20 bucks?" Alex taunted and he snickered walking with her to it. She was such a smart ass and acted like a dude, why was he dating her?!

"So scary." Ellie joked to Sean when they were sitting in the theatre watching the movie.

The girls sat in the middle, guys at the end. Jay could see Emma and Chris sitting together two rows away from them, talking in the dark.

"So disgusting." Jay corrected, glaring at the scene, but Ellie was talking about the movie.

"I can't look." she squeled.

"I can't stand it." Jay said through gritted teeth.

"You want some popcorn?" Emma asked over by Chris. She could almost FEEL Jay's eyes on her.

What was his problem?

"Sure. Want me to get it?" he asked and she shook her head no, getting up and leaving the threatre to go to the food section outside

And Jay had snuck out himself, following her. "Hey!" he hollared and she looked over.

"What Jay?" she scoffed.

"Why are you dating him?" he bitters about Chris.

"Cause I like him." Emma said.

"No you don't." Jay said. He saw right through her.

"He's cute, single and nice. Just what I need." Emma informs.

Wh-WHAT she needs?

She needed a guy who could hold his own. She needed a guy who stood up to people as much as she did. She needed someone who- who... was him.

Jesus. He finally admits it. He likes Emma Nelson.

"WHY do I give a SHIT about you!!?" Jay yelled out of nowhere and stormed off leaving Emma in shock.

"What just happened?" she said to herself.

"Your taking a while." Chris said moments later, finding her still standing where she was in shock.

"I want to go home." Emma said and walked off.

"Emma!" he called, but she left.


	12. Rock and Roll Highschool

NEXT CHAPTER: Rock and Roll Highschool

Jay was so confused with everything he was feeling for Emma.

He skipped the whole week and tried avoiding her.

She probably thought he was a moron.

Jay Hogart, was not a moron. He was just mixed up in his feeling for her right now.

He wasn't Sean, he wasn't a sappy bad boy. He was the real deal and no girl has shook him up like this.

What was going on?


	13. It's Raining Men

NEXT CHAPTER: It's Raining Men

It's like Emma helped Jay out, the next week, she decided to skip the week and pretend to be sick.

What did he really mean by that?

Giving a 'shit' about her?

Some people would say that's Jay saying he cares about you.

She didn't know what to think.

She's never been so confused about a guy.

Jay was different than a lot of guys. He hid well, espashally with stuff like this...feelings.

It was more terrifying because Emma knew herself she was having mixed feelings for him.

It was growing stronger and stronger.

Next week should be interesting.


	14. I Want Candy

NEXT CHAPTER: I want Candy.

Emma didn't want to go near them but she needed to. Her Dad wanted her to do some work on the computer Alex was on, and Jay was beside her.

"Alex, I need that computer." Emma finally said, JT next to her.

Jay hadn't even been searching things up, just staring at his screen. He finally tore his eyes off it and up at Emma, but she avoided his eyes.

Alex scoffed still looking at her screen and clicking away.

"Go away little girl, your annoying me." she said.

Jay watched Emma roll her eyes and walk to Jt who snickered and whistled to Alex's manners.

JT then looked at Snake's computer, he said to wait for him to show him a program but- "Hey Em, do I just sign on Snakes for- oh. I don't think I was suppose to see this."

"What?" Emma asked and went over. Jay was still watching her and saw her face sadden. What was on that computer screen?

Emma's sad eyes laid on Snake's computer screen, his will for when he died on it.

"Jay, lets go." Alex said, popping her gum and standing up from her desk.

"His will?" Emma whispered as JT sadly looked at her.

"Jay!" Alex exclaimed and Jay clenched his teeth getting up and glared madly at Alex. Damn annoying bitch! He wanted to know why Emma looked sad.

He glared at Ales as he left and she followed like a dog.

"Is my Dad in here?" Emma asked another teacher who closed the door behind him.

"Mmm no." he said and she nodded storming off.

She almost bumped into Alex and went to walk around her but she blocked her.

"Pleasent as always, Emma?" she taunts.

"Don't start with me." Emma warned Alex, she didn't have time for this.

She turned around and Alex threw a paper ball at her and Emma stormed back over to her

"Alex, what is your problem?" Emma snapped

"Other than your clothes and your face? Just you." Alex said and Emma had no idea where it came from, she shoved Alex.

And it turned into something more than a cat fight, Emma actually kneed Alex's face and Alex slapped her across the face, they both shoved another a hundread times into lockers before ripped apart.

Emma had to admit, not only did it feel good hurting Alex for hurting her, but Alex was also Jay's girl friend.. . . . she did NOT just think that.

"Jesus, you beat the shit out of Lexy by far." Jay said, popping down next to Emma at the office.

"Shouldn't you be with Alex?" Emma taunted, a small bruise at the corner of her eye, Alex had more shockingly. She then asked, "Shouldn't you be pissed off?"

"I'm impressed, actually." he playfully teased. Emma glared, was this just the way he played with other girls?

It was no rumor he cheated on Alex time to time.

"She started it." mumbled Emma.

Jay chuckled and said, "You definatly ended it. Your the first to kick her ass. Where'd that power come from?"

"Just rage." Emma muttered then started to think. This wasn't her, why was she doing this? Why was Snake hiding secrets?

"Over what?" Jay softly asked.

"None of your business." Emma suddenly snapped, surprizing him. Jay watched her storm in Mr Simpsons room. What was that?

"Where's a t bone stakes when you need one huh?" Snake teased Emma as she sat next to his desk.

"Thought we were done with secrets, Dad?" Emma taunted and looked at him, "I found your will. When were you going to tell me your chemo failed?"

"No, no. The doctor just told me...to be prepared." he insists.

"For what?" Emma cried.

"Your mom and I just want to protect you. It's just.. big Em. Life and death." he explains.

"I want to know what's going on. I need to know." she said, tears rolling down her face.

"Okay. You can come with us today, to the doctors. No more secrets." he promised and she smiled softly and nodded, getting up.

As she walked out of the door she heard Jay call her.

"GP." he called, swiftly walking over to her quickly and she turned to him.

He softened when he saw her teary eyes and she sniffed looking down and actually stepped closer to him.

Before he knew it, he actually felt himself holding her......... and he never wanted to let go. He laid his chin on her head and held tighter as she cried into him.

"The treatment has worked." the doctor told Snake and the family later on.

"Oh my god." Spike cried through a smile and cried happily.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Snake told the doctor. Emma smiled softly down at Baby Jack.

Things were just turning up.


	15. Our House

NEXT CHAPTER: Our House.

"Have you seen this?" Sean asked Jay at the mall, passing him a rare CD.

"We need this disk." Jay insists and Sean snickered. He wished!

"It's import, it's 50 bucks." he said.

Jay reminded, "I got discount cards. They get me 100% off, everywhere." he showed off his hands and Sean smirked.

They looked around as they slowly slid each a CD in their sweater and coat.

They slowly turned to be blocked by a security guard who crossed his arms. "You boys forget to pay for something?" he asked.

"Well we, we were just about to-" Sean was cut off from Jay.

"GO!" he yelled and they took off with two more cops chasing them.

They almost got car, until one popped out of nowhere and got them both down.

Great.

"That guy, Jay, he talk you into doing this?" Tracker asked Sean.

"No." Sean bittered.

"I know guys like him Sean." Tracker said, "Cut him loose."

"He's my best friend, okay? Dad." Sean mocked and left as the phone rang.

No one really got to know the real Jay. He was a good guy underneath it all, they needed to give him more credit.

Just like people needed to give Sean more credit.

"Hello?" Tracker asked, picking up the phone. "I thought you said the job was filled? And how much is it? Absoutely, i'll take it!"

At school, Liberty turned to JT in science, Jay and Emma sat across from them, assigned seats, who knew right?

"JT? Got a date for the formal?" Liberty asked.

"Are you asking?" Jt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm very taken." Liberty said showing a picture of her and Towerz. Jay rolled his eyes to Emma.

"Hmph." Emma giggled a bit. Jay was so twitchy about Towerz dating Liberty.

"Oh that's good, he's getting practice for a mugshot." JT said.

"Hey." snapped Jay at JT.

"Wouldn't talk with Sean stealing imported CD's." Emma teased and Jay shut up with a smirk.

"You should ask Manny." Liberty whispered to JT as they got back to work.

"And Jay should ask Emma." Jt admits, but nothing ever went their way, right?

Jay glared as Emma looked over, "One of you say my name?" she asked and Jay gave Jt the deadliest look ever.

"No, he didn't." Jay informed her and Jt squeeked to then nod. Jay then turned to Emma, "You talk to Sean today?" he asked and she shook her head no. "He's being a phyco. The guy shoved me after I was joking around and called him a goof."

Emma shrugged cluelessly "Beats me." she said.

At lunch, that's when Sean explained to them he was going on welfare. He didn't want to move with Tracker.

"Your own place?" Manny asked Sean and he nodded.

"That's so cool." Amy purred beside Alex.

"And man, I'm sorry about before. I was just pissed off." Sean said, ignoring Amy, Ellie was beside him though and glared at her.

"Alright." Jay simply said with a shrug. Emma snuck a glance at him. No it wasn't.

Sean frowned and said, "I mean it. Just sucks when I found my real friends and a new girl friend. I didn't wanna leave." he insists and Jay nods and smirked.

Emma smirked, now it was okay. Always was okay when THAT smirk was around.

"Can I come over some time?" Amy asked Sean and Ellie's mouth fell.

"Yeah, you all can." Sean told everyone and they all nodded or smiled or even laughed and walked away.

"Who does she think she is?" Ellie asked, going over to Emma and Manny.

"I know, trust me. I know. Ignore her." Emma said about Amy. She hoped Sean saw this and wouldn't let something happen when everyone comes over.

"Great party, Sean." cheered some guys, in his own house now.

"No, not really." Ellie playfully said, but she was serious. It was getting out of hand with people they didn't even know. "I'm going to get some air." she said and left as Sean frowned.

"Wow!" Sean exclaimed when Amy plopped beside him and almost spilt her beer all over him.

Jay was over by Alex who was trying to dance with him but he unwrapped her arms from his neck when he saw Emma come into the party with Ellie.

"Take it easy." Sean told Amy.

"You don't like me anymore." she mumbled and then gagged and ran to the bathroom.

"Amy?" Emma asked following her.

"Leave me alone nature freak." Amy said before puking up and Alex helped Emma guide her to the toilet.

The party went on until they heard Alex's scream and someone shut off the music.

"What happened?" Sean asked as Alex ran out.

"It's Amy. Something's really wrong." she cried and he, Jay and Ellie ran into the bathroom behind her.

"She won't wake up." Emma said from the floor, trying to hold Amy's head up.

"She's always been like this. She'll be fine" Sean informed.

"Look at her!" Emma exclaimed giving Sean a look. This isn't okay!

"This is not fine, Cameron." Jay declared and went to help Emma get Amy up.

"Parties over." Sean told everyone. Sirens were heard and the ambulance had to come to get Amy, thankfully, she was going to be okay.

"Guess this teaches a lot." Ellie said to Sean who nodded looking down.

"No parties at Cameron's house." Jay joked and Emma nodded slowly.

"We can, just not extreme." Sean informed, "This is serious. This is my house now. I got to be save." he said. Wow, he was growing up.

"Good idea, Cameron." Jay joked again and glanced at Emma who yawned, "I'll get party popper GP a ride home. Go clean your household."

The whole car ride home was Jay sneaking glances at a sleeping Emma.

This was it. This was the real deal. He was falling for her.


	16. Fight the Power FINAL EPISODE

FINAL EPISODE:

"I just… I want to thank you for letting me stay here." Ellie told Sean, as they sat on his couch.

"Ellie, your mom is insane." Sean teased, playing with her red hair. His girl friend came banging on his door last night at 3am, her mother had tried attacking her and she ran to him.

"Please just let me say this." Begged Ellie, closing her eyes.

She needed to do this.

Sean was shaking his head and said, "You need to get out of there, she's an alchohlic!"

"I love you." Ellie blurted and he shut up.

Silence.

Ellie bit her lower lip.

"what?" Sean asked, staring.

Ellie nervously laughed and inhaled deeply, "Your amazing. Caring… gorgeous." She explained and laughed.

He teased back, "Can't fight you there." They shared a smile.

"A-and you don't have to say it back. Really. You don't." Ellie said sincerely until he cut her off too.

"I love you." He declared with a bright smile and kissed her deeply until they pulled away, breathless. Sean then frowned.

"what?"

Sean got up and replied, "I got to go."

"But, schools not for another hour." Ellie said, checking her watch.

"Emma goes to school early." Sean confirmed, opening the front door and her mouth dropped.

"I say I love you and you run off to the ex." She teased and he chuckles giving her a playful look.

He explained, "I got to do one last thing."

"Okay." She said with a trusting smile. Of all people, she trusted him.

"Em!" Sean called, running up the stairs of Degrassi and she slowed down to smile and turn to him.

"yeah?"

Sean looked around nervously, he couldn't belive he was about to tell Emma what he and Jay did to her… to Snake. The whole, stealing the lap top thing.

He paused, "Get home okay, last night?"

Emma grinned and explained, "Woke up in bed. Either Jay carried me in or Snake had too…either way, still embarrassing." She thought about it a million times in her head and blushed.

"You do snore." Joked Sean and she hit him.

"Idiot." She laughed.

Sean then went serious, "We have to talk though… it's important and it's been killing me and Ellie told me today I was a good guy and I just feel…. Like shit." He breathed.

The two sat together on the steps of Degrassi and Sean was looking down, Emma was shaking her head in confusement, trying to take it all in.

"You stole Snake's lap top?" Emma finally blinked and looked at her ex, her friend? What was he now?

Enemy?

At least he was coming clean… and he did look honestly upset.

Sean faced Emma closely and sincerely said, "I still have it, I'll return it, and I'll tell him. I'll do anything. Emma, I'm so sorry. I was mad, it was after out break up… Jay and I went in-"

Emma cut Sean off, "Jay?" her voice cracked and suddenly it felt like her chest was breaking in and ripping open at the same time.

How could he do this?

How could he do this to her?

Emma couldn't breath.

"I was going to say it was okay. But Jay? It's not okay." With that, Emma stormed off with tears and covered her mouth from crying out loud.

LATER THAT DAY:

Science class was quiet, Jay was late and eyed Emma, she wasn't a talker… not usual.

"Okay, if you have any work left over, do it now." The teacher left them with that. Not like Jay was going to do it but this meant social time.

"what's with you?" Jay asked, nudging Emma's arm who just readjusted it on the table and ignored him with an icy tone.

Jay gave a bit of a confused look, but it turned into a painful one. What'd he do?

"Dance in less than 3 hours I can't wait." Liberty said excitingly, no one listened and Jay was off in his thoughts about last night…

"_Em, we're here." Jay lightly shook Emma's shoulder and the sleeping angel tried to shut her eyes tighter and he chuckled._

"_No. Comfy." She slurred and yawned._

_Jay was taking off as his seat belt as he spoke, "As much as I know you'd love to stay in my car GP, I gotta get you to bed."_

_He got out and went around the car, opening the passenger door open and pierced his lips together. He was about to have Emma Nelson in his arms, why was this making him extremely happy? And protective?_

_He carefully carried her into his hold and stared down at her._

"Emma! Why are you ignoring me." Jay ran out of class following the blonde and grabbed her arm which she yanked back.

"Figure it out yourself if you're such a smart ass." She sneered with hatred.

"What the…"

Jay never felt so confused, or hurt before. He's pissed her off before, but not like this. And not without knowing what he did.

Alex suddenly jumped onto his back and laughed, "Ready for tonight baby?"

"Get off my back!" snapped Jay madly, and she hopped down and stumbled a bit, "Physically and emotionally." He hissed before storming off and Alex's mouth hung open.

You just got dumped.

"What the hell!" Alex yelled after him.

Later that night, the dance was coming up and the theme was Egypt. Emma and Manny looked cute with their flowy skirts and gemmed bikini tops.

"Em you look great!" Manny squeled on her bed… you know, besides the whole looking depressed thing.

Emma frowned deeply staring at herself in the mirror.

Why did Jay do it? Why is she so shocked? He's like this. He's a liar, cheater…

"I'm not going…" Emma turned from the mirror and crossed her arms.

Manny gasped and said, "Girl, I don't have a date either, we could go together."

"Emma! Door!" Spike's voice rang down after they heard some door bells.

Manny saw how out of it Emma looked, she's been like this all night and day, so she got up instead.

"I'll go. It's probably Liberty." Manny told her and Emma just blankly nodded.

After a moment, Manny slowly came down the steps with a sly smile and said, "Scratch that… one of us has a date."

"Hey Emma." A voice came in and Emma looked up.

Chester.

Meanwhile at Sean's apartment….

"Why are you even going?" Jay asked Sean in disgust who was getting ready for the school dance.

"Cause Ellie deserves a fun night." Sean confirms.

Jay scoffed, "Whatever." He then sighed, he knew this wasn't what was bothering him.

Fucking Emma, why was she so damn complicated?

"Why you so grumpy?" Sean joked.

"Nelsons pissing me off." Jay admitted for once.

"When don't you guys fight?" snickered Sean to then turn and eye Jay closely, "You're not into my ex, are you?"

It kinda looked like he was… always around her, talking about her…

"No." Jay snapped, "She's everything I'm not. Your dumb. What makes you even say that? I hate her. She hates me too… did she mention to you why she's even pissed at me?" he rambled.

Sean blinked and then shut his mouth. He knew now why she was mad at Jay…

"I told her…" he drifts off.

"Told her what?" questioned Jay.

"About… the stealing." Sean whispered, glancing at Ellie's door hoping she couldn't hear. She was getting ready in the bathroom.

"The lap top." Jay clued in and stood up yelling, "Why did you tell her?"

"It was the right thing to do!" Sean yelled back.

"Why couldn't you wait for me to tell her? Why didn't you-"

"I got to go dude, I'm sorry. Didn't think you'd care. . ." Sean said, slowly backing up and shrugging sadly to his friend, "Something is clearly going on in your head, and Emma's in it."

With that… he left.

THE DANCE.

Jay couldn't believe it, he actually came to the dance. But he wasn't planning on staying long. He needed to see Emma.

Music blasted and he shoved through all the 'geeks', looking for her.

Thoughts went back to the night before when he carried her home.

"_You weigh like a cow Greenpeace." Joked Jay, laying her in bed. Good thing her parents weren't home, they'd probably wonder why a strange older boy was carrying their passed out daughter._

_He laid her gently in bed to receive a not so gentle punch in the shoulder._

_He laughed rubbing the spot, "Ow. Knew you were still in there." He said, bending beside the bed._

"…_.thankyou." she muttered sleepily, "For bringing me home." She opened her eyes a bit lazily and he smirked getting a peek at those shiny brown eyes… shiny even in the dark. They finally got heavy again and he was sure she had gone back to sleep._

"_Fine with me. Your cuter when you sleep." Jay joked, standing and putting blankets on her until pausing, "You really are beautiful, Emma…" he confessed softly and then covered her up carefully. _

_She snuggled into the covers, still asleep._

End of flashback… and there she was, at the table drinking some punch with that loser Liberty and his own friend Towers… he'd never understand!

He walked over quick and Emma looked up to see him, scoffed and put her drink down.

She was about to storm off until he ran in front of her. He knew she'd do this, actually, he knew her pretty damn well.

"I know you know, and I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry you were caught!" she yelled.

He yelled back, "Look Emma, I know what I did was wrong, I can't help who I am!"

"Snake is sick! This just makes you… twisted!" Emma confirmed and was getting tear eyed.

Jay's mouth fell and he then bittered, "It was Sean! Not just me, HIS idea. Oh no! Sean Cameron does something wrong? It's okay! He's just misunderstood oh but Jay Hogart? If he does something, all hell breaks loose, he's a criminal."

"Stop it." Emma snapped but he went on.

"Oh Sean hit you before?" Jay asked and Emma went silent, "Yeah. I know things." He bittered, "Oh Sean was an alchohalic before? Sean defened a kid before?… it's alright… I mean, he's probably done more bad than I have but gee, I must be the more evil one."

"You'll never be like Sean." Emma hissed.

"And that must be the problem, huh?" Jay jealously questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Emma shook her head confused, were they still fighting about the lap top? Or Sean? Or…. Them? Was there a them?

Jay finally sighed as he looked around, he saw everyone watching them, including their friends.

"I'm sick of being compaired to, being told what I do and don't deserve. How wrong I am or not." Jay told Emma bitterly.

"Just don't talk to me ever again Jay Hogart." She said with an icy glare and deathly tone.

He swallowed hard and they both stood there, like on ice, waiting to break.

"Whatever you want NELSON." He said through gritted teeth.

Emma tried to blink tears away and then saw Chester and went straight for him. Jay will never know how to treat people like people, or how to treat girls right.

Jay watched in silent anger as Chester wrapped arms around Emma and led her out. He then charged out into the hallway.

Sean looked to Ellie and excused himself, running after Jay.

Jay was pounding the lockers in the hallway and when Sean found him, he slowed his pace and watched as his friend threw his last punch and then leaned tiredly on the lockers and slid down it. Sitting on the floor.

"Dude…" Sean drifted and swallowed hard, "You really like her."

I mean, Emma was Sean's first crush but… Jay and Emma? This may be first love. He's never seen  
Jay like this, he was sure no one had. They were too young to know what that is before but now at 14 and 15, you go through things as you get older… things you don't understand yet.

Maybe this was why it was so complicated for them.

Just really like her?

Jay snickered bitterly and muttered, "It's more than that." His thoughts finished the memory of the other night….

"_Fine with me. Your cuter when you sleep." Jay joked, standing and putting blankets on her until pausing, "You really are beautiful, Emma…" he confessed softly and then covered her up carefully. _

_She snuggled into the covers, still asleep._

_Jay was leaving and turned off her light as he peered back at her. His heart skipped, he didn't want to leave. _

"_I love you Emma…" he finally let out and took a deep breath before he left._

"_Hmm…" Emma muttered in her sleep. _

"Emma it'll be okay." Manny held Emma in her arms in her basement.

Emma was crushed, she couldn't stop crying.

"We'll go away for the summer, how's that?" Manny asked, rubbing her back.

Emma held Manny tighter and cried,"I want to go far Manny, I can't… I can't breath, it hurts." She choked.

She should of never began to even trust Jay… what was she thinking?

It was silence other than Emma's sniffs and cries time to time, until you heard Snake's voice from upstairs…

"Honey! Found my lap top!"

Emma whipped one last tear. Time to whip Jay Hogart from her life…..


	17. AUTHOR NOTE

**JUST LETTING EVERYONE KNOW THERES A PART TWO NOW. DEGRASSI, season4 . **


End file.
